Forgive or Forget?
by Team.Bemmett
Summary: Bay and Emmett are getting married, but can they face the challenge that lie ahead?


**I hope you like it this is my first story leave your reviews.:)**

CHAPTER ONE-FIANCÉS

I remember that day it seems like forever ago but it was only ten short years ago. The day my heart broke they day I found out that my one true love cheated on me. It was silly for me to think that we could actually have a future together. After all we were only sixteen, but we were in love. Or so I thought.

Bay's POV

Prom

"I need to talk to you" signed Emmett. "Can it wait?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but no" signed Emmett. He grabbed my hand, took me to a bench and motioned for me to sit down. I did expecting him to follow. To my surprise he didn't. "I...I...I" Emmett stuttered. "Something happened I can tell" I said as a single tear ran down my cheek. Emmett took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry" Emmett signed shakily. "For what?" "I cheated." I looked at him worried. "Excuse me?" I spoke aloud not even bothering to sign. "With Simone at the basketball tournament. I'm so sorry Bay! I love you and only you I wouldn't trade you for anyone! I swear!" I got up and stormed off Emmett grabbed my arm. I turned around, I had to there was just something about his touch it was just so loving. But I retaliated out of hatred for not Emmett, but Simone. "Don't follow me!" I screamed hoping that the noise would somehow penetrate through his deaf ears. It didn't, but, I

saw him cry something I had never seen before.

Two months later

As I sat in the Galapagos I thought about Emmett. What it would be like if he was sitting here in the sun with me. I did something I would never usually do. I wrote Emmett a letter. It was only three simple words, but they were the only words that I could put on paper. Emmett loved me so he would understand what they meant.

Dear Emmett, Forgive or forget?

All my love, Bay

That was all I needed to say. I bought a stamp, sealed it with my kiss, and put it in the bag of letters to home.

Three weeks later

I was woken by a knock on my door I had received a letter! Yay me! It's was from Emmett.

Dear Bay, Meet me at the park on July third. Please.

Love as always, Emmett

I cried. I love him so much but could we ever be the same? I hoped we could even though it didn't show I really did love him deep down inside. It was real love not the crap you see in movies. This used to be real and I hoped it still could be.

July third

I wanted to be mad at him I really did but I just couldn't find it in me to be mad. I walked up to him about to yell but I didn't. I did what every other sixteen year old girl would do looking into those eyes I kissed him. It didn't last long but he got my message forgive not forget. This meant that we would remember what happened and not forget but I would forgive him. After all we could all make mistakes we were humans. Then for only the second time in almost the year I've known him he spoke. It was only one word but it meant the world to me. "Forgive." As if in synch with each other we both held up the 'I love you' sign. And we truly did.

Five months later

"Bay Kennish I love you with all my heart every day I find something new to love about you, something that makes you, you. I love you and I will never in a million years break your fragile little heart again. Will you marry me?" Emmett signed all of the words except for the 'will you marry me part' that was just so precious. My eyes popped out of my head I loved him I really did but was I ready? I decided that I was after all I would be seventeen in a little less than a month and Emmett would be eighteen in about six months. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will! I will! I will!" "I was hoping you would say that I was saving this for your birthday but I couldn't wait any longer!" Emmett signed to his now fiancé. "I'm so happy for you two!" Squealed Kathryn who in truth looked happier than the couple about this, but hey sometimes you just gotta let them have their day. I thought in my mind. "Well them, my fiancé and I have dinner plans to attend we should be going." Signed Emmett. "I love you Emmett." I signed without vocalization trying to keep the moment as personal as possible. After all dating a deaf guy had it benefits. And it truly did.

Bay's birthday

I sat there and looked into Emmett's eyes they looked so delicate. I can't believe that he actually cheated on me. But he did. We were sitting in that little French cafe downtown having super. Then all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw her! Simone Sinclair! "Emmett come on we gotta go!"I signed furiously. "Why? What's wrong honey?" "It's her! She's here!" She was sitting there staring right at our table. "Let's go Emmett!" "Ok. Just let me pay first." "No we can pay at the door!" I looked at him waiting for a response and it finally came but not soon enough. They had already seen each other and that was my biggest fear. To this day there is still nothing that I fear more than finding out that he really did have feelings for Simone. "Ok. I'm coming." Emmett signed at last. And with that we ran out the door. "Are you still mad at her?" He asked me once we were outside. "How could I not be?" "Well you forgave me." "But I love you, I don't love her." "What in trying to say is that if you can forgive me you should at least try and forgive her. Ok?" "Okay, i'll try"

The next day

I was sitting there trying to figure out who was going it be my maid of honor then it hit me! Simone! I didn't know what Emmett would think, so I decided to text him.

I WAS THINKING THAT SIMONE COULD BE THE MAID OF HONOR. WHAT DO U THINK?

SOUNDS GREAT I'LL C U LATER?

YA I CAN'T WAIT!:)

Thank god that was out of the way! ******* "Emmett!" I squealed excitedly even thought he could hear me. He pulled in me in for a hug and I never wanted to let go. But I had too. "So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked sensing my eagerness. "You know that little French café where our dinner got interrupted by Simone?" "Yeah" "I want to go there and have a nice, simple, calm, loving dinner with you." I signed my face glowing with a smile. "I would love to go there my love!" He replied before laying a gentle kiss on my lips. He was just so perfect. I loved every little thing on his body. His flaming red hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his perfect little ears and nose. But most of all I loved his lips they were soft and perfect. I wanted to stay in his grip all day long and I wanted him to stay in my grips all day long. But I know that wasn't happening today. So I broke away and we both had smiles on our faces. "I think we should get going" I signed. "Yeah." He signed back, then handing me my engraved 'Bay' helmet. ******* When we arrived I saw a face that I hadn't seen in years. Ty. I couldn't believe it! I didn't know what to do! Should I tell Emmett? Or should I just let this slide? I saw him walking around...he looked like he was searching for something. The next thing I knew I was out cold on the ground of the restaurant. ******* 5 hours later

"What...what...what happened?" I singed shakily when I woke up what seemed like an eternity later and saw Emmett's face. "Was it Ty?" I asked. "Yes" signed Emmett looking worried for his fiancé. "Well, what did he do? Is he why I'm in the hospital? Explain it to me Emmett!" "When we were at the restaurant he came over to our table. Then he slapped you with all he had and you fell onto the floor. You have a minor concussion" "All I remember is seeing him, not knowing whether or not I should tell you then I remember blacking out. Did he say anything?" "Yes. I'm not quite sure what thought. He screamed quite angrily and fast. I couldn't read his lips. I'm sorry." "Thank you Emmett but, there is nothing you could have done to stop this it's ok." "Is it?" He asked looking about to cry. "No. But, he didn't hurt you that's all that makes me happy. Being with you." I signed taking his hand in mine and falling back to sleep with him in my grasp the whole time. ******* I awoke in the middle of the night at the beeping of my phone. Oh god I though to myself self. Who wants to text me at this hour? I nearly fainted when I saw who it was from! Ty!

WHY R U WITH HIM? HE'S DEAF AND WORTHLESS! DO U EVEN HAV ANYTHING THING IN COMMON? WELL I KNOW THE ANSWER OT THAT! NO! U DONT!

I couldn't believe he had the guts to say that! I was with him two whole years ago! I was fifteen now I'm seventeen I'm a totally different person, I couldn't believe this crap! I texted him back.

WHO DO U THINK U R? AND BTW HE IS NOT MY BF! WE R ENGAGED! AND U CAN BUT UR ABNORMALLY LARGE HEAD OUT OF MY BUSINESS! IT'S NONE OF UR BUSINESS WHO I FALL I LUV WITH AND DECIDE 2 MARRY!

That felt good I needed to let off all of that steam and I finally did. Beep. Text message.

IM SUPPOSED 2 BE UR PRINCE UR SUPPOSED 2 BE MY PRINCESS! ISN'T THAT HOW IT WORKS?!

NO IT'S NOT U CAN'T JUST TELL ME THAT U R JOINING THE ARMY IN 2 DAYS, EXPECT ME 2 BE OK WITH IT, THE SHOW UP 2 YEARS LATER!

WELL THEN SOMEBODY HAS A TEMPER!

That was It! I was done! Done I tell you! Done! I woke Emmett up and showed him the texts. He was furious about them just like I was. And it wasn't even the part about him that bothered him. It was the way that Ty was treating me. "Emmett?" I asked when he finally cooled down. "Yes my darling? "Do you think it's possible for us to get a house together?" "Sure.'' But I need to ask you something. "Ok" "Can we at least wait until I graduate? Then I could get a job and have some money to pay for the house, while you can finish your last year of high school." "Sounds like a plan'' I said before he kissed me on the cheek. Damn was I in love with him! "I love you." I signed before we both went to bed for what was left of the night.


End file.
